Through Monika’s Eyes
by DDLCNerd594
Summary: Monika is forming a cool club! But gets distracted.
1. Debating

Chapter 1. Debating

After school I head to the Debate Club, only to see that the meeting is about other clubs and how we're better. I'm not about that, so. "Everyone, I am leaving. I decided all the politics about the other clubs is just too much. I am going to form my own club."

This was a terrible mistake. How the fuck am I gonna start a club? Where am I gonna get members?! What club will it be? Manga? No there is already a Manga Club! Stupid stupid! How about literature? Perfect! Posters are stupid, let's pass out flyers, (even though its the same)


	2. The Literature Club!

Chapter 2. The Literature Club!

So as I passed out flyers I find that something snatched one, and one of my chocolate bars! Then she asked me "Is manga literature? I'm Natsuki by the way."

"I'm Monika, I don't exactly know." I lied, manga is not literature, I just didn't want to hurt her feelings, after the way she snatched my candy bar, she looks like she could knock me out! "Are you thinking about joining?" I said nervously. "Why yes I am!" She said. Great, now I'll be worried she'll knock me out! She's very small.

I continue to pass out flyers and I see a cheerful girl named Sayori. I sneek a flyer in her purse. "What the fuck?" I heard her say. "How did this get in my purse?!" I see her walk into the club. I decide to run top speed to the club before she could get there, so it looks like I was there the whole time. And she brought a friend named Yuri. They both joined. I have a full club now!


	3. The First Meeting

Chapter 3. The First Meeting

I finally made it to the meeting. "Hello! Welcome to the meeting, let's write our names on these papers and write something about yourselves." Sayori wrote; I am Sayori, I am super depressed!

Yuri wrote

I'm Yuri and I love knives. Natsuki wrote

I'm Natsuki, I have an abusive father. And I wrote

I'm Monika, I started this club. "Ok here are some papers, write some poems." And After I say that everybody BUT Yuri and Natsuki are writing poems. They are fighting over which writing style is best. -.- Yuri is arguing horror and Natsuki is arguing manga. Thats when I realize I can manipulate the script! **"BOTH STYLES ARE FINE! LETS STOP ARGUING!"** They stopped. I feel good about myself, even though I forced them to get along.


	4. Doki Doki

Chapter 4. Doki Doki

Another day at the Literature Club, still waiting for Sayori. She said she was bringing a new member, I wonder who it could be? "I'm tired of waiting!" Natsuki said. "If you're bored go read your fucking manga!" Yuri exclaimed. "Guys we're not starting!" I said in hopes to calm them down, but of course that didn't work. Natsuki tackled Yuri and then starts beating her up. I was in shock, very deep shock. I ran to the fire extinguisher and grabbed it. I began to spray it at them and yelled "STOP! Sayori is almost here with the new member, now clean the fuck out of this place!" They cleaned with a very scared face. Sayori walked in slamming the door opened. "Here's the new member!" *Gasp*


	5. Here He Is

Chapter 5. Here He Is

I supressed the urge to faint. He's just wonderful. "Did you **HAVE** to bring a boy?!?!" Natsuki said to Sayori. Yuri smacked Natsuki, then I smacked them both. "I don't want you two fighting near the new member!" I said to them. "Nice." He said to me. I couldn't help but faint. Wait, I recognize him. That's Caleb! He sat next to me last year!!!! "Caleb?" I said. "M-Monika?" He said. Should I make him say something nice to me? Nah. I'll get romantic with him later...


	6. Sayonara

Chapter 6. Sayonara

I couldn't get enough of his glance. **I REALLY CAN'T.** I know he's not real but, he's gorgeous. Wait, he is real, his character isn't real but HE is. Maybe... I see Sayori hanging with him, I can't allow that, I want an ending. Heheh, let's hang up with her.


	7. Sayonara Part 2

Chap **T er 7. **Sayonara Part 2

Sayori showed up VERY early but left after turning her festival poem in, it was very strange. She also seemed depressed. Caleb, Yuri, and Natsuki showed up, but Sayori didn't come back. "Hey, Caleb can I talk to you for... one second?" I said. "Sure what's up?" He answered. Having him talk to me felt like an angel was right next to me. "So, something is up with Sayori. You kinda left her hanging. You should **CHECK IN ON HER."** "Ok?" He said to me. I went with him, only to see... Sayori hanging, I only attempted to make her more depressed! I wasn't expecting her to go and fucking commit suicide!!! Or was I? ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) just kidding. Seriously! I only wanted to make her less likable!!!

Chapter End


End file.
